


A Smoky Room

by Scarheart99789



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, a+ roommate and wing man, and pretty much his wing man, konoha is akaashi's roommate, mentions of smoking and drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarheart99789/pseuds/Scarheart99789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letting out a heavy sigh, Akaashi slowly pulled the cigarette away from his lips and watched the smoke trail up to join the cloud floating up around the roof from the others at the party he was currently at.</p><p>(For the Bokuaka Week 2, Day 3: College)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smoky Room

**Author's Note:**

> hoPEFULLY TOMORROW I GET MY WRITING DONE SOONER THAN LIKE 10 MINUTES TO MIDNIGHT?? MAYBE WE'LL GET A WHOLE HOUR BEFORE WHO KNOWS  
> college party thing because I couldn't think of what else to do  
> i didn't bring up like, anything to show college but shush just accept it  
> (also if you couldn't tell I suck at titles)

Letting out a heavy sigh, Akaashi slowly pulled the cigarette away from his lips and watched the smoke trail up to join the cloud floating up around the roof from the others at the party he was currently at. He only really came since his roommate had ended up dragging him along, but he didn’t really mind. Though he himself didn’t really thrive in this kind of environment, it was nice to just be able to blend into the background without having to worry about too many things.

That is, of course, until Konoha returned with his foxlike grin and two guys trailing after him. That, was probably going to end up being worrying to some kind of extent.

“Ah, Akaashi. You seemed lonely over here, so I thought I’d introduce you to some guys from my classes.” The dirty blonde drawled, turning slightly to wave a hand at the two guys, of whom waved to Akaashi with matching grins. “These are Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutarou. Guys, this is Akaashi Keiji, my roommate I was telling you about.” He introduced cheerfully, slurring a word or two here and there; the only real signs that he had been drinking here.

“He’s prettier than you said!” The shorter one - Bokuto, if Konoha’s gesturing was correct - whispered in a not-so-quiet voice to Konoha, which triggered a bout of drunken giggles from the Kuroo guy.

With an unimpressed look, Akaashi sighed heavily before nodding his head to the two strangers slightly. “Good to meet you, Bokuto-San and Kuroo-San.” He greeted kindly, glaring slightly at his bothersome roommate before raising the smoke back up to his lips.

Bokuto gasped loudly, staring at Akaashi with wide eyes. “That can cause cancer, y’know!” He claimed loudly, making Kuroo laugh fully now, clutching at his stomach as he did. Though, the oddly owl looking man just continued to stare Akaashi down with wide golden eyes, seeming equal parts worried and proud of himself for knowing something like that.

“B-bro oh my God you can’t just _say_ that it’s rude!” Kuroo managed, reaching out to grab Bokuto’s arm to make sure he didn’t fall and by this point in time Akaashi allowed himself to scowl at realizing that Konoha had slipped away while he had been distracted by this strange pair. Rude.

So, Akaashi simply pulled it away from his lips again, letting out the smoke with a long breath before arched a brow at him, and holding it out to the side slightly. “Hm, I guess so. Though, drinking isn’t really much better for you. Right, Bokuto-San?” He responded casually, watching with amusement as his golden eyes light up with the knowledge and the way his lips parted into an ‘o’ shape as he took this in.

“Oh my goodness you’re right.” He whispered in response, before then staring off into the distance for a moment. Then, he turned to Kuroo and shook him by the shoulders/ “Bro! What if we die from drinking and then I’ll never make it into the national team for volleyball and I won’t be able to see any owls anymore bro what will I do without seeing owls I can’t die yet I only just met the prettiest person I’ve ever seen in my life an-”

He was cut off my a hand covering his mouth, and Kuroo glaring at him in a silent sign for him to shut up. Though, any seriousness that may have been there was instantly erased when the cat-like man pulled his hand away with an undignified shriek with which Akaashi could only assume meant Bokuto had licked his hand.

“Bro you’ll live holy fuck shut up you stupid owl. And why did you lick my hand? I cannot believe the disrespe- you’re not even listening to me are you.” Kuroo sighed heavily as he stopped his somewhat outraged sounding speech only to realize that Bokuto seemed to have calmed down and was no longer paying attention to him, but rather eyeing this ‘prettiest person he’d ever met’ with an intense gaze. To which said person seemed to be returning, but with a heavy sigh like he couldn’t believe he had to meet them. Honestly, he couldn’t really blame him. Even if he himself had drank quite a lot of alcohol, he always better at holding it than Bokuto. It’s just he got really giggly. That was nothing compared to how Bokuto’s moods would swing even more when he was drunk than when he was sober.

With a heavy sigh, he then quietly slipped away, ignoring the clearly outraged expression Akaashi shot at him for doing so.

Akaashi then began gnawing slightly on his bottom lip, deciding that he wasn’t really the biggest fan of this Kuroo Tetsurou right now. Though, he did turn his gaze back to Bokuto once again, trying his hardest not to blush too noticeably under Bokuto’s golden gaze. It seemed completely focused on him, which threw him off a little bit. So did the part about the whole ‘prettiest person’ thing just moments before. Yeah he may have been called pretty before, but never so openly and certainly not the prettiest. This Bokuto seemed much too honest of a drunk. Unless this was how he was all of the time. That would probably get really annoying really fast.

“Bokuto-San?” He then finally questioned, shifting slightly under the others stare before quickly raising the smoke to his lips yet again. In a flash the other had lashed out and grabbed his wrist just before it got to his lips, and scrunched up his nose slightly like he had only planned up to this point and was now trying to figure out what to do. Which, with all honesty, wouldn’t really surprise Akaashi if that really were the case.

“Can,” he paused, seeming to think over his words again for a moment before speaking up again, eyes shining with a new found curiosity. “Can I try, Akaashi?” Bokuto questioned quietly, seeming somewhat embarrassed for even asking. Humming slightly to himself as he thought it over, Akaashi then allowed a small smirk to form on his face as he nodded, raising the cigarette to his own lips.

“Just one quick question, Bokuto-San. Have you ever tried smoking before?” He asked just as quietly, allowing his eyelids to droop a bit as he looked up at the other. At his hesitant shake of his head, Akaashi took a small step closer, before taking a small drag and raising it up to Bokuto’s lips.

It was painfully obvious that he really hadn’t smoked before, since he took such a deep and sudden inhale that he then instantly pulled away and began coughing loudly. And as much as he really didn’t mean too, Akaashi ended up laughing loudly at this, grinning as he did.

“Ah, it’s gross!” He began complaining once he got his breath back, and that only made Akaashi laugh even more. He waved a hand at him, fingers brushing against his arm before he ended up grabbing onto his - surprisingly very nice - forearm in order to ensure he remained standing.

“You don’t just take it in like that Bokuto-San. I - here. More like this.” He claimed, deciding to just give way to his alcohol and smoke fueled mind (because he had been drinking, it’s just Konoha had approached him with these two idiots when he was taking a quick smoke break) and raised the smoke back to his own lips. Then, quickly and before he could rethink his plan of action, he quickly pulled Bokuto down and clumsily crashed their lips together. Bokuto ended up gasping widely instantly, eyes widening at Akaashi’s sudden move, and so he took this as his chance to open his own mouth and allow the smoke he had trapped out into the others mouth, eyes fluttering closed as he did.

It took a moment, but at Bokuto shyly running his tongue along his bottom lip, Akaashi decided that he could forget the smoke for now, and slowly moved the arm that was gripping the others forearm to instead slid over his shoulders and press more into him, forgetting about the smoke and instead just kissing Bokuto.

Akaashi would probably have to thank Konoha for introducing him to this strange owl later, but for now he would allow himself to lose himself to the feeling of Bokuto’s lips against his own and that would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo I suffered through this I hope you accept my trash offering  
> also come yell at my on tumblr at humanityslastship


End file.
